Navidad
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: La Navidad es época de paz y amor en todo el mundo, pero en Japón es algo más. Los enamorados utilizan ese día para expresar su amor. [OneShot][S&S]


Aquí os dejo con esta historia hecha para la comunidad de LJ Retos a la Carta (Link en mi profile).

Dedicado a Hikari, como regalo de Navidad ;)

Ahora sí, os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Navidad**

24 de diciembre… Nochebuena, para los cristianos y los dueños de las tiendas. El día de los enamorados para el resto de Japón. Las tiendas están llenas de _Santas_, renos y árboles de Navidad. Entre tanta publicidad, no soy capaz de encontrar algo para Shaoran. Al menos algo que valga la pena.

- ¿Qué te parece esto? –Me pregunta Tomoyo, señalándome un reloj del escaparate. Después de todo el día dando vueltas por toda la zona comercial de Tomoeda y alrededores, estaba dispuesta a coger cualquier cosa que no llevara algo navideño. Me acerqué a mirar el reloj, pensando que esa podría ser una buena idea. Ese pensamiento se fue tal y cómo había venido, después de ver semejante artículo: La esfera del reloj era de color verde oscuro, las manecillas de color rojo y los números tenían todos gorritos de navidad. Además llevaba una cadenita al final de la correa con un cascabel. Vamos, que después de todo, aun era bastante discreto, pero desde luego no iba a comprarle _eso _a Shaoran. Le daría vergüenza ajena.

- Tomoyo, por favor... ¿Le regalarías tú _eso_ a Eriol? –Cuando me dispuse a mirarla, vi que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara– No, claro. Eriol se merece uno de pared que en vez de un cuco salga un _Santa Claus_ diciendo "Ho-Ho-Ho"¿Verdad? –Le devolví la sonrisa, pero intentando contener las ganas de reír, cosa no demasiado fácil. Finalmente, me di por vencida y estallé en carcajadas, siendo acompañada por Tomoyo a los pocos segundos. Cuando acabamos de reír, seguimos nuestra búsqueda del "Regalo perfecto"… O al menos del "Regalo no navideño".

Al cabo de un rato, mientras íbamos paseando buscando alguna otra tienda en la que adentrarnos, Tomoyo me preguntó:

- Oye¿Qué crees que te va a regalar Shaoran?

- Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que iremos a algún restaurante donde tengan un ambiente íntimo y luego nos iremos a la habitación del hotel que hay justo detrás del parque del pingüino, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo cómo se llama… ¿Sabes cuál digo?

- Sí, creo que ya sé cuál es. He notado que has dicho que iréis a _la _habitación del hotel. ¿Así que todos los años hacéis lo mismo?

- Bueno, vamos prácticamente a los mismos sitios, pero no hacemos lo mismo cada año. Por ejemplo, el año pasado, me regaló un ramo de rosas. Lo bonito fue que había una rosa de cada color, y en la tarjeta del ramo había un pequeño poema dónde explicaba el significado de cada una. Y el año anterior decoró toda la habitación con velas blancas y pétalos de rosa por el suelo. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que va a preparar este año…

- Ay, que tierno. Ojalá hiciera algo así Eriol, me haría mucha ilusión…

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué hacéis vosotros normalmente?

- No me estoy quejando, simplemente es que me ha parecido muy tierno el detalle de las rosas. Normalmente me pasa a recoger por la tarde, me lleva a algún lugar, diferente cada vez, para pasear, luego cenamos y nos vamos a su casa. Allí es dónde desarrolla su lado más _creativo_.

- ¡Oh! –Al oír ese comentario, noté que toda mi sangre subía a mi cabeza. No es que Shaoran y yo no tuviéramos _relaciones_, sino que simplemente aun se me hacía raro hablarlo con otras personas. Así que como no pensaba solucionar ese problema precisamente en ese momento, me dispuse a cambiar de tema– ¡Mira, Tomoyo¿Vamos a mirar aquel escaparate de allí? –Noté que me miró muy extrañada por la extraña maniobra de evasión, pero a pesar de todo me siguió y fuimos al escaparate que había señalado sin siquiera saber de qué era, cosa de la que me arrepentiría más tarde.

- ¿Por qué no se me ocurriría antes¡Claro¡Podemos regalarles esto! –Exclamó Tomoyo en cuanto estuvimos en frente del escaparate– Además, con tu figura cualquier cosa te quedará de perlas –Su cara se volvió un poco más triste, juntó sus manos en frente de su pecho y me miró a los ojos, espantándome–. Lástima que no se nos hubiera ocurrido antes, podría haberte hecho uno yo misma…

No entendía de qué estaba hablando, aunque suponía que era de lo que había en el escaparate, así que me dispuse a mirar cuál era el tema de _nuestra_ conversación y, de verdad, no esperaba encontrarme con lo que vi: Lencería. No de la normal, no: Lencería sexy. Y mucho, según los modelitos que había en el escaparate. De acuerdo, posiblemente no era el mejor escaparate que podía haber escogido para huir, pero la verdad es que tampoco era tan mala idea. Desde luego, si aparecía con alguno de esos modelitos, Shaoran se iba a sorprender. Y esperaba que fuera para bien.

- … Así que ¿Por qué no entramos? –Me di cuenta que Tomoyo había seguido hablando y que yo me había perdido la mitad de su monólogo. Esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada demasiado importante. Recordando la pregunta que acababa de hacerme, por la cual me miraba expectante, asentí y nos dispusimos a entrar en la tienda.

Una vez dentro, pasamos de estar en las calles frías de Tomoeda a un ambiente mucho más… decadente: la música de fondo, las fotos que había por el local, el aromático olor que impregnaba el ambiente… todo estaba preparado para la seducción. Y mientras pensaba todo esto, me di cuenta que si lo que buscaba era evadir mi vergüenza estaba en el sitio equivocado, aunque todo esto era para conseguir un buen regalo, y mientras no se tocara el tema del sexo, todo iba a salir bien. Vi que Tomoyo se dirigía directamente hacia el mostrador, así que la seguí.

Los siguientes fueron los más violentos de mi vida: Tomoyo y una de las dependientas hablando de cómo seducir a un hombre con una de esas prendas, los movimientos que iban mejor para hacer un _striptease_ y muchas otras cosas. De acuerdo, para una persona normal puede que esos temas no les avergüencen, pero yo no puedo evitar ponerme colorada cada vez que se toca ese tema. Pero al menos puedo asegurar que el regalo de Shaoran no tiene _nada que ver_ con la Navidad. Al final, supongo que el bochorno valió la pena.

〖---〗

Estaba desesperado. Ya estábamos a día 24 y aun no sabía con qué sorprender a Sakura. Necesitaba alguna idea espectacular, mejor que la de cualquier otro año, para que la recordara sobre todas las demás. ¿El motivo? Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo. Pero antes tenía que asegurarme que iba a aceptar, no me gustaría que dijera que no.

- Vamos a ver… ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Estaba en un bar de un centro comercial, intentando que se encendiera una bombillita en mi mente y poder ir a prepararlo todo, pero parecía que la bombillita se hubiera fundido, así que no me quedaba más remedio qué pensar en cualquier idea, por absurda que pareciese. A veces funcionaba, aunque hoy mi cerebro parecía no querer funcionar.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer con qué? –La voz de Eriol me sacó de mi poco productivo estado de ensoñación.

- Estaba pensando qué puedo hacer esta noche para sorprender a Sakura. Esta noche tengo una sorpresa para ella y quiero que la recuerde para siempre. ¿Quieres sentarte? Te invito a algo si me ayudas a tener alguna idea brillante –Al momento de acabar la frase, Eriol ya estaba sentado justo en frente mío. No sé si se había sentado para ayudarme o para que le invitara a alguna cosa. En ese momento pasó la camarera y Eriol le pidió una cerveza.

- Bueno, dime ¿Cuál es el magnífico regalo que quieres hacer a Sakura? –En ese momento llegó la camarera con el pedido de Eriol, evitando que yo pudiera contestar, así que me mantuve callado hasta que la chica se hubo marchado– No puedo ayudarte si no me das ninguna idea sobre la que pueda trabajar.

- Pues… Voy a pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo –Eriol, que había empezado a beber, se atragantó y casi me escupe su cerveza de esa manera tan cómica que sale en las películas. Cuando por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, me miró con una cara de asombro que nunca pensé que vería en un rostro como el suyo–. Tampoco es tan mala idea¿Verdad?

- No, no es que sea mala idea, simplemente es que no me esperaba esa respuesta. ¿No crees que quizá sois un poco jóvenes para casaros?

- No, _papá_. Creo que estamos en la edad perfecta –La verdad es que me divirtió bastante la reacción de Eriol, así que no pude evitar burlarme un poquitín a mi manera–. Ahora que ya hemos solucionado ese punto… ¿Puedes ayudarme con la sorpresa?

- Je, je. Muy gracioso, Shaoran. Ahora en serio, si crees que estáis preparados, entonces no me queda nada más que felicitarte, si es que te dice que sí –Vi que su mirada cambió un poco, y aunque no sabía exactamente el motivo, me temía que no iba a ser nada bueno. Cuando contestó, supe que mis instintos no me habían engañado–. Supongo que para sorprenderla de verdad podrías hacer… no sé, un _striptease_, sexo espectacular o algo por el estilo. Seguro que se queda tan pasmada que te dice que sí a todo lo que le digas.

- No me refería a _ese_ tipo de sorpresa, sino más bien a una de tipo romántico.

- Pero si lo que yo digo es romántico –Dijo con una malévola sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué tipo de…? –"Concepto de romanticismo es el que tienes tú", iba a decir. Pero algo me decía que no me iba a gustar la respuesta, así que me lo replante – ¿Sabes? Creo que no quiero saberlo. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

- Pero si te estoy ayudando, otra cosa es que no aceptes mis consejos –Ante esto, le advertí con la mirada y me pareció que captaba el mensaje–. Bueno, vamos a ver… ¿Por qué no le llenas la habitación de rosas? Eso siempre gusta a las mujeres.

- No puedo hacerlo si quiero ser original. Eso fue lo que hice el año pasado…

- Vale, entonces… ¿Por qué no contratas a un avión para que pase por delante de la ventana de…¿Dónde vais a pasar la noche? Da igual, a lo que me refiero es que contrates a un avión para que en el momento justo pase con una pancarta que ponga "Sakura¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" o alguna cursilada por el estilo.

- Pues… No sé, Eriol. Me gustaría que fuera algo más íntimo… - Seguimos hablando, Eriol iba proponiéndome ideas y yo, en su gran mayoría, iba rechazándolas. Aunque al menos a partir de ese momento parecía que se lo tomaba más en serio. Al cabo de una hora y tres cervezas más, conseguimos sacar una gran idea, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Ahora sólo faltaba ponerla en práctica.

〖---〗

Al salir del restaurante nos dirigimos directamente hacia el hotel. Según me había dicho, la sorpresa iba a ser bastante grande, aunque no había conseguido sonsacarle nada más. Llevaba el conjunto sexy debajo del vestido, era sorprendente lo poco que se notaba a simple vista. Aunque lo que más me preocupaba era si le iba a gustar o no. La verdad es que nunca había hecho nada parecido, así que esperaba que saliera bien.

_Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa, ni demasiado pálido ni demasiado estridente, sin mangas y de cuello alto, acompañado con un chal a juego. No había podido parar de observarla durante toda la cena. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta al querer pedirle que se casara conmigo. El problema estaba en que no sabía si me iba a decir que sí con una de sus preciosas sonrisas o si, por el contrario, me iba a decir que no… Esperaba que no fuera la segunda opción, pero nunca se sabe. En ese momento estábamos dirigiéndonos al hotel, dónde había preparado todo el montaje para que la noche saliera, simplemente, perfecta. Notaba que Sakura tenía bastante curiosidad, pero por alguna razón, no me acosaba tanto a preguntas como en alguna otra ocasión… ¿Por qué sería? _

Estábamos subiendo en el ascensor a la misma planta de cada año, yendo a la misma habitación, pero por alguna razón, notaba que iba a pasar algo diferente… especial. Shaoran estaba muy tenso, no paraba de estirarse el cuello de la camisa. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación y Shaoran abrió la puerta. Antes de dejarme pasar, se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró:

- Te espero en el balcón.

Y con eso, entró en la habitación dejándome a mí en la entrada sola y un tanto confusa. Para cuando me di cuenta, él ya había desaparecido al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces, decidí entrar para seguirlo, pero algo encima de una mesa que había al lado de la puerta me llamó la atención.

_Bien, las cartas estaban echadas. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que todo se decidiera. Esperaba no quedarme mudo como años atrás cuando intentaba confesarle mis sentimientos. Ante esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Estaba en el balcón, mirando las estrellas, recordando y esperando a que Sakura entrara por la puerta, para poder ver su cara y poder hacer lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ese momento._

Una carta. Me había escrito una carta. La había leído ya dos veces y aun no me podía creer lo que estaba escrito en el papel. Por si acaso mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada, volví a leer la carta una tercera vez:

_Querida Sakura,_

_Te quiero. _

_No existen palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, pero eso es lo que más se acerca. _

_No puedo vivir sin ti._

_Es por eso por lo que he tomado esta decisión. Quizá es un poco drástica, quizá sea un demasiado pronto para mí, pero yo puedo asegurarte que para mí es el momento perfecto._

_Te adoro._

_Adoro tu pelo, tus ojos, tu comportamiento, pero sobre todo, adoro tu sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me cautiva y me atrapa. Por ver esa sonrisa soy capaz de pasar una tarde entera encerrado con "el peluche" y tu hermano. Por hacerte feliz, por ver esa sonrisa, sería capaz de pactar con el diablo si me lo pidieras._

Era el mejor regalo que me había hecho nunca. Desde luego, debía haberle costado escribir todo eso, no me habría gustado imaginar lo que pasaría si tuviera que decírmelo todo a la cara. Porque aunque ya han pasado bastantes años, aun sigue siendo ese niño tímido que tanto me gusta. Aprieto la carta contra mi pecho y cuando la alejo para mirarla otra vez antes de dirigirme a dónde me estaba esperando Shaoran veo que la carta aun no se había acabado.

_Es por todo eso, y por muchas más cosas que ahora mismo no puedo explicar, que me gustaría estar toda la vida a tu lado. Si después de todo esto aun puedes considerar el pasar un poco más de tiempo conmigo, ven al balcón, dónde, debajo de las estrellas, podré darte por fin mi regalo._

_Siempre,_

_Shaoran_

¿Así que ese no era el regalo¿Habría más? Decidí seguir el consejo y acercarme al balcón. Cuando me asomé, lo vi recargado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, con sus rasgos relajados. Cuando quise acercarme, sin querer hice un ruido, haciendo que abriera los ojos para buscar quien o que había producido el sonido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron el mundo se paró.

_Allí estaba. Era ahora o nunca. Respiré profundamente y dejé de apoyarme en la pared para poder mirarla de frente. _

- ¿La has leído? –_Le pregunté._ _Ante mi pregunta ella asintió–_ ¿Y… qué te ha parecido?

- Preciosa –_Sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas nacientes. Esperaba que fueran de alegría –_Así que… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Vi que señalaba algo encima de la barandilla. Desvié la vista hacia dónde me indicaba y encontré una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro. Se me encogió el corazón y dejé de respirar. Cogí la cajita, que no pesaba demasiado, y me dispuse a darme la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Shaoran, que se había acercado a dónde estaba yo, haciendo que ahora estuviéramos muy cerca. Vi que bajaba su cara hacia la mía, así que me limité a esperar al siguiente movimiento mientras apretaba la carta y la cajita contra mi pecho.

Su voz me acarició el oído, pero sus palabras me tocaron el alma. Tan solo fue una pregunta, pero a mí me llegó a lo más hondo…

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Noté que se tensaba pero que no se apartaba. Es más, al cabo de unos segundos, que a mi parecer, podrían haber sido horas, su boca se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:_

_Sí. Sí quiero casarme contigo._

_Y la abracé. La abracé para celebrar su respuesta afirmativa, pero también la abracé para no soltarla jamás. Estuvimos así largos minutos, hasta que noté que estaba temblando. Cuando entramos dentro, le quité la carta y la cajita de las manos para abrir ésta última después y poder sacar el anillo. Una vez lo tuve en mi mano, agarré la suya, la miré a los ojos y se lo puse. Encajaba perfectamente. Porque ése era su lugar. _

_Se acercó a mí lentamente, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas, y me besó. Dulce y pausadamente, como era característico en ella._

Seguimos besándonos largo rato, cada vez con más pasión. Aunque al principio había sido yo quien había tomado la iniciativa, poco a poco él había sido el que había llevado el control. Noté que una de sus manos estaba buscando la cremallera de mi vestido y sonreí. Yo aun no le había dado mi regalo. Me separé un poco de ti, lo suficiente para que pudieras oír mis palabras.

- Espera.

Me miraste con confusión, pero no me extraña. Al ver que te quedas en silencio, continúo hablando:

- Yo aun no te he dado tu regalo…

Tu mirada se vuelve aun más confusa, pero no me extraña. Te pongo las manos en los hombros y te llevo hasta la cama, para que te sientes en ella. En ese momento el reloj de la habitación anuncia que es medianoche. Sonrío.

- Feliz Navidad. Espero que te guste mi regalo.

Lentamente me desabrocho el vestido mientras veo como tus ojos se abren hasta casi lo imposible.

Realmente iba a ser una _noche de amor_.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.

Bueno, para entender un poquito mejor la historia, os explicaré que en realidad en Japón la Navidad es solo una fiesta comercial. Lo que ellos celebran básicamente es la noche de los enamorados. Es decir, sí que celebran el día de los enamorados el día 14 de febrero, pero está más centrado en la amistad. El día 24 es el día del amor de pareja.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haberme leído.

Besos!

Neko


End file.
